Space Invaders Revolution
Space Invaders Revolution (Space Invaders DS or スペースインベーダーDS in Japan) is a Space Invaders title released in 2005 by Marvelous Entertainment for the Nintendo DS. This version features two modes of play. Classic Mode is a faithful reproduction of the original arcade machine. New Era mode takes the form of a world tour, with the player confronting the Space Invaders at 20 recognisable geographical locations. In total there are 60 levels to defend and 13 different types of invader to battle. Power-ups include protective shields, additional support craft, rapid-fire shots and column-clearing laser beams - essential aides as the action becomes progressively more intense. Power-ups can be used in combination: using support craft with laser results in three laser beams, decimating multiple waves of invaders with every press of the fire button. Story Earth is once again invaded by the Space Invaders once again, However, the Earth Defense Force already worked on with a new Core Cannon that can deploy each flight of the world, Will this new Core cannon will save the Galaxy or will Invaders will continue their invasion? Stages There are 20 Stages per level on the game From Earth to Moon to Galaxy (Including Invader types) Earth: # Italy - Shadow Invader # Indonesia - Doppleganger # North America (Los Angeles) - Narrow Invader # Peru (Nazca Lines) - Super Invader (Crab Type) # Antartica - Division Invaders (Jellyfish Invader) # England - Direction Invader # Greece - Armored Invader # Spain - Shadow Invader II # North America (Alaska) - Invader Storm # China (Great Wall) - Million Invader (NES Invader type.) # Australia - Super Invader II (Octopus Type) # Chile (Easter Island) - Narrow Invader II # France - Division Invader II # Russia (Moscow) - Doppleganger II # Egypt (Pyramids) - Direction Invader II # North America (Statue of Liberty) - Demolition Invader # Germany (Berlin) Invader Storm II # Japan (Mt Fuji) - Rush Invader Moon: 19. The Moon - Escape Invader Galaxy: 20. Asteroid - MOTHER UFO Invaders There are types of Invaders when you engage on each stage: Shadow Types - these invaders will disappear for a brief moment of time, Part II gives them more time to vanish Division Types - These invaders glow white randomly, if you shoot them, they will divide into Jellyfish type Invaders Storm Types - These Invaders will fire projectiles at you non stop, Make sure you need alot of Energy to use Laser and Support Direction Types - These Invaders are coloured, if you shoot any white invaders, you will instantly fail the mission. Armored Types - Only exist at one stage, these invaders only had armor to rush on your base, they only have 3 shots to be destroyed Million Types - Only in one certain stage, China, these invaders are identical to the NES Port of the Space invaders console, they only comes in numbers and smaller, be sure to use Speed Up if there's 3 or less. Narrow Type - You only had a less space and less invaders, be sure to destroy all of them before they rush in. Doppleganger - you will fight an "Identical" Core Cannon with shots, if you destroy the Core Cannon doppleganger an invader will be revealed and destroyed. Rush invader - Kamikaze type invaders, they will try to descend to your base while distracting on formations, Be lookout on your hud that says "DANGER". Special Types Super Invader - These invaders had their first debut on this game, these Gigantic invaders will try to crush your base in a matter of seconds, These invaders consist of bricks instead of invaders, BUT BE AWARE, once it has less HP, they will overrun your base in a few seconds! Mother UFO - The Final boss in the game, you need to act very carefully if you're shooting the UFO's structures, if it goes less it will fire lasers and one laser at your direction, the UFO only sends jellyfish invaders for distraction methods. Japanese Cover boxart Category:Games